Come back, I need you
by journey maker
Summary: How the death of loved ones affect Joey, Serenity and Yugi and how the ones left help them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

On the front page of the Domino Gazette: On Friday there was a terrible accident that took the lives of two of Domino's citizens. Hank Wheeler and Solomon Motto were driving in the same vehicle when they were hit by a drunk driver. Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Motto were killed instantly. There will be a double funeral service for both of them at the Domino Non-Domination Church on Sunday Morning. Both families are asking that any person thinking of sending flowers, to please send the money to either of the mentioned Charities that both men had.

At the Kaiba Estate:

Everyone was there to give Yugi, Joey and Serenity their support. Both Yami and Seto were out of their minds trying to find someway to ease the sorrow of Yugi, Joey and Serenity but nothing was working. In the corner, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Duke were talking: "I'm going to ask if we can sing at the service" Tea said. "That's a great idea" Duke said. Tea went over to Yami and Seto and asked them what they thought? "What song were you thinking of singing?" Seto asked her. "I remember once hearing Hank sing Amazing Grace and how much he loved that Hymn," so I was thinking that we could sing that. "You know, Solomon loved that Hymn also" Yami said. "Alright go ahead and sing the Hymn." Both Seto and Yami said. So she went back to the others and told them that it was set.

Inside the Church:

The Church was full of everyone who knew both men and was there to show their support and love for the loved ones left. As Yami and Seto lead Yugi, Joey and Serenity to the front of the Church, there stood Tea, Mai, Tristan and Duke. The organist started playing and everyone was quiet. Then the cords started with the Hymn, and the four started to sing:

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught

My heart no fear,

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear

The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares

We have already come

T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far

And Grace will lead us home.

The Lord has promised good to me

His word m hope secures

He will my shield and portion be

As long as life endures

When we've been here ten thousand years

Bright shining as the sun

We've no less day to sing God's praise

Then when we've first begun

"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now an found

Was blind, but now, I see.

When they were through singing, Yugi, Joey and Serenity walked up to them and with tears in their eyes, they said "that was the nicest thing any of you could of done for the memory of our father and grandfather" then they hugged and kissed Tea, Mai, Tristan and Duke and everyone went to sit down and the service began. As the Minister began to speak, he told of how "Hank and Solomon were two of the most important people who helped to save Domino from the deep and dark despair that it was in and to bring Domino into the light of day." When he was through everyone walked to the front of the Church to show their respects for the two men. The Caskets were loaded into two Hearses and then there was the drive to the Cemetery. It was there that Serenity fell completely apart and Seto had to hold her in his arms and try to support Joey who was about to go next. Yami held onto Yugi with all his might, all the while both Yami and Seto were trying to hold on to their emotions. They loved both men so much that it was all they could to just get through and to get their loved ones home.

"Yami, I can't go back there right now," Yugi said. He was talking about the Game Shop where the memories of Solomon was still so real. Seto looked at Yami over Serenity's head and nodded and Yami told Yugi, "we'll stay here with the others for a few days" alright? "Thank you" Yugi said through his tears. As the Limo pulled up in front of the Estate, Roland opened the door and helped everyone out. He had to grabbed Serenity and with her in his arms they went inside. "Roland, please take her to the spare room" Seto said. Roland started up the stairs when Serenity looked him in his eyes and said, "I want my daddy" and it was all he could do to see where he was going through his tears. "I know little one" he whispered to her as he opened the door and laid her down on the bed. "Please don't leave me alone" she said. Roland sat down on the edge of the bed and picked her up and held her to his chest and started humming a song, and soon her eyes closed and she was asleep. He sat there making sure she was sleeping, but when he tried to get up, her hand held onto him so tight, that he had to stay or wake her up, so he stayed.

A/N: Journey Maker doesn't own this Hymn, I am just using it in this story...

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Yami and Seto finally got Yugi and Joey to go to sleep and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Yami went to get some coffee for him and Seto, while Seto went to see how Serenity was. As he approached the room, he thought he heard humming. He softly opened the door and there sat Roland humming some song to Serenity. Seto could see that she had hold of his hand and when Seto came into the room, Roland put his finger to his mouth as to tell Seto to be quiet. "How is she?" Seto whispered to Roland. "I think she will be just fine in time." Roland said. "If it is alright with you, I want to stay here with her," Roland said. Seto touched him on the shoulder and said, "as long as she has you in her corner, she'll be just fine." "Thanks" Roland said. As Seto went back downstairs, he remembered how it was Roland whom helped him and Mokuba when their own father was killed. It was the sheer will of Roland's alone that kept them going. When he got back to where Yami and the others were, he wiped a tear from his face. "How is she?" Yami asked Seto. "She's going to be just fine in time as will these two." Seto said. Yugi started moaning in his sleep, and Yami went over and picked him up and held him to his chest and started saying some Ancient Egyptian Chant and he settled right down. "What is that you're saying?" Seto asked him. "It is like a lullaby that parents say to their children" Yami said. I can teach it to you if you like, it just might help. Alright Seto said, and Yami taught him the chant. Even as Seto said the words, they even seemed to help him and he closed his eyes and let the words flow over him. "Thanks" Seto said. Both Yami and Seto closed their eyes and they too went to sleep.

Joey opened his eyes and looked around. He saw both Yami and Seto and they were asleep. Then it hit him and he started to cry. Seto opened his eyes and saw his "puppy" was crying and went to him. Seto held Joey to his chest and gave the Chant a try and it did help settle Joey down a little. "He's really gone isn't he?" Joey said through his tears. Seto wiped his face and with tears in his voice he said, "yes he is." Joey closed his eyes again and went back to sleep and Seto said a silent prayer that somehow everyone would be alright and he too closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Back in Domino:

Tristan, Duke, Tea and Mai were talking about how they could help their friends get better. Tristan put his arm around Tea and kissed her. You are always thinking of others and that is why I love you so. She touched the side of his face and said, "thanks." Mai was sitting with her head on Duke's shoulder and he touched her face. "Baby how are you doing?" he wanted to know. She wiped a tear from her face and said, "hanging in there." "I remember when we first met each other," Mai said. Tristan said, "that it seems like it was eons ago." Tea laughed when she thought of how they use to tease Yugi for being so short, but if anyone else did it they would beat the hell out of them. The phone rang and it was Seto; "How are all of you doing?" he wanted to know. "We're hanging in there, but how is Yugi, Joey and Serenity doing?" Tristan asked him. "In time they will be fine, I hope" Seto said. "Thanks for calling, Tristan said and tell the others we send them our love." "I will" Seto said. Tea closed her eyes and folded her hands and started saying the "Lord's Prayer" and the others joined her.

Our Father. Who art in heaven,

Hallow'd be Thy Name.

Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done

On earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

And forgive us our debts,

As we forgive our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil,

For Thine is the kingdom

And the power, and the glory, forever.

Amen.

When they were through the four of them held each other and made a wish that their friends would become whole again.

A/N: Journey Maker doesn't own the Lord's Prayer, I am only using it in this story.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Kaiba Estate:

It has been three weeks since the accident, and still Yugi can't seem to go inside the Game Shop and Yami is getting really worried. Seto has arranged for Yugi, Joey and Serenity to speak to one of the top of his field in Psychologist, a Doctor Faust. Dr. Faust was the one that Roland contacted when he needed help with both Mokuba and Seto when their father was killed and between Dr. Faust and Roland they were able to come to terms with everything. Yugi has agreed along with Joey and Serenity to talk to Dr. Faust about what has happened, because they all want to go on with their lives. Seto made arrangements for a man that Solomon was friends with to take over running the Game Shop until Yugi can go back there. All of them still have nightmares and wake up at night crying and it is all that Seto, Yami and Roland can do to hold them together without any of them losing their way.

Office of Dr. Faust:

Yugi was the first of the three to see Dr. Faust. "Alright why don't you tell me about why you can't go back to the Shop." He asked Yugi. Closing his eyes and wiping away the tears that ran down his face, Yugi said "I can't believe that he is gone. Grandpa was everything to me and now he's gone. I know that I need to grow up and stop acting like a baby, but it's just to damn hard, and he apologizes for cussing." "Yugi, do you ever talk to your Grandfather?" Faust asked him. Yugi closed his eyes and nodded that he did. "What do you talk to him about?" "I sometimes yell at him for leaving me, but then I just tell him that I love him and want him to come back to me." Yugi said. "What about Yami?" "What about him?" Yugi asked. "Do you love him?" Faust said. "Yes I do but it isn't the same as my love for my Grandpa. You see it is Grandpa who raised me when my parents got killed. He didn't have to he could of sent me away, but as he told me many times I was his Grandson and that meant more then any old expedition or anything else he had to give up." Yugi said. "Yugi I want you to do something for me, I want you to write letters to your Grandpa and tell him how you are feeling, can you do that?" Faust said. "Letters, why" Yugi asked him. "Sometimes it helps when we can put down how we are feeling or what we do on paper and then we can go back and read it later and sometimes it helps us cope with everyday things." Faust said. "Alright I'll write to Grandpa" he said. "Is it stupid that I can't go back to the Shop just yet?" Yugi wanted to know. "Yugi we all grieve differently and when you're ready you will know and until then don't let anyone push you into doing anything that you don't feel right doing." Faust told him. Yugi took the tissue Faust gave him and wiped his face. Dr. Faust, "I want to thank you for talking and listening to me it has helped." Yugi said. Faust shook his hand and gave him a card with his home phone number on it and told him to call him day or night if he needed to talk. Yugi walked out of the Office and Yami stood and walked over to him and held him in his arms. "Let's go" Yugi said. Yami could tell that something was different about his Yugi and for this he was grateful.

Joey was next to talk to Faust. "Alright Joey why don't you start by telling me something about yourself." Faust said. "I have a younger sister Serenity and we lived with our father after the death of our mother. She died giving birth to Serenity. Joey wiped the tears from his face. Dad was the greatest person in the world. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for anyone who needed help. He installed his values into us and for that I will be always grateful." Joey told Faust. "Are you and your sister close?" Faust asked him. "Closer then ever" he said. "I helped raise her when dad had to work. She was a handful Joey said with a smile. She was the best baby, never really crying except if she was wet or wanted something to eat. She is taking his harder then I am." Joey said. If it weren't for Seto and Roland I don't think I would be here today talking to you. "Why do you say that?" Faust asked. "I'm gay and Seto is my lover and that is another thing that I loved about my father, he didn't give a damn as long as I was happy. Well Seto and Roland they both helped me and my sister through all of this. Roland is someone who works for Seto, and is more like family to all of us. Roland would be there when Seto couldn't and he would listen to me when I needed someone to talk to. He wasn't condescending to me, he really listened even if I just wanted to yell or cry my eyes out." Joey said. Seto is the best friend anyone could have as well as someone that I love with all my heart. "Joey, I want to ask you to do something for me." Faust said. "What is that?" Joey asked him. "I want you to write letters to your father telling him how you are feeling and just how your days go and etc." Faust said. "Why letters, he can't read them." Joey asked feeling confused. "Some people find them to help them deal with getting past the grieving part of what tragedy that has affected their lives." Faust told him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Joey said. Joey stood and shook his hand and thanked him for listening to him. "We'll talk again and see how you are feeling," Faust said. Faust knew that he had his hands full with this and he only hoped that he could help them. He looked at his schedule and saw that Serenity would be coming in tomorrow, and that Seto said that she was really have problems dealing with the loss of her father. Faust closed his eyes and said a Prayer that what ever he did would be the right thing to help this young lady.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Dr. Faust opened the door and Serenity came into the Office. Serenity, I'm Dr. Faust he said as he shook her hand. Please sit down and he motioned to the chair. "Alright how about you start by telling me how you are feeling" he said. "I'm kind of scared" she said. "What are you scared of" he asked her. She didn't respond to his question and he decided to take another approach. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and just sat there. Faust knew that she was having problems putting her feelings into words. Serenity said, "Why did my father have to die?" "That is a question that I don't have any answers for" he told her. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "I never knew my mother, she died giving me life" she said. "Do you have any pictures of her?" Faust asked her. "Lots of them she said, daddy made sure that I knew who she was. He would tell me stories of how they first met, fell in love and married. Joey even tells me about her when I ask him. She started to cry, I want my daddy back" she sobbed. Faust did something he very rarely does, he went over and sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Serenity, life isn't always fair and sometimes it deals up things that doesn't always seem right, and all we can do is try to get by with what we have." Faust said. "But it isn't fair" she said. When does the pain go away?" She wanted to know. "It never does but in time it eases enough that we can deal with it in our own way" he told her. "Will you do something for me?" Faust asked Serenity. "If I can" she said. "I want you to write a letter to your father telling him how you feel." "What good will that do" she asked. "Sometimes we need to let the people we love know how we feel and I believe this will help you." Faust told her." "Can I put what ever I want in the letter?" She asked him. "That's alright" he said. "Daddy loved me and Joey so much that I don't know if I can go on with my father." She said, and that scared him to death to hear her make that statement. "Listen, your father would want you to live your life to the fullest and not let what happened stop you from doing it." Faust said. "When can I come and talk with you again?" She asked him. "Here is my card and if you ever need to talk and I don't care when it is, just call this number and listen talk to your brother about your feeling maybe the two of you can help each other." Faust said. "Alright" she said as she shook his hand and left the Office. Faust leaned against the door and then he went to call Roland. Listen he said to Roland, "keep and close eye on Serenity and make sure that she doesn't do anything to harm herself." "Thanks he said and I will let Seto know also."

Yugi's letter:

Dear Grandpa:

Why did you leave me? I miss you so much that my heart cries for you. Are you with Mom and Dad? Is heaven beautiful like you use to tell me it was? Grandpa, I need to ask you another question, do you come a visit me at night like Mommy and Daddy still do? I feel you near me when I'm feeling really bad. Grandpa, I really love you and tell Mommy and Daddy that I love them too. Grandpa I have to stop now because I'm crying so hard I can hardly see anymore.

Love,

Yugi.

After he finished the letter he fell asleep and Yami walked into the room and saw the letter and he read it and he fell to the floor and cried so hard he could hardly breath. "Solomon if you can hear me, you need to help this little one heal and fast or I'm going to lose him forever and I will not do that. Do you hear me?" Yami sobbed. Then as if a soothing hand came and touched Yami, he felt Solomon's presence and he raised his head and wiped his eyes and there standing in front of stood a faint figure of Solomon and he walked over to the bed and touched Yugi's head and smiled at Yami. "Through some kind of mind meld he talked to Yami and told him that Yugi would be alright and not to worry, then the figure was gone." Yami bowed his head and said, "thank you for giving me back the only person that I love and then he fell to sleep."

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey's letter:

Dear Dad:

Hey, Dad it's me Joey. Listen I need to tell you something and it's kind of hard but here goes. Why he hell did you have to die? Dad, it's so damn hard to go on without you here to help me raise Serenity. Daddy, I'm almost out of my mind with worry because not only am I hurting sis is hurting so much more. Is mom there with you? God, how I miss her and the way she would smile no matter how she felt. Dad, how can I go on without you? I know that Seto loves me, but you're my daddy and I want you back. Listen I can't write no more now, it hurts to bad. Bye

Love, Joey

When he was through, Joey folded the paper and placed it in an envelope and put his father's name on it and put it inside the family Bible and closed it. He closed his eyes and "whispered, hope you can hear me, help me through this and give me the strength to help Serenity because I fear she's ready to do something really bad to herself. She misses you horribly and, Joey had to stop to wipe the tears from his face, I can't lose her too." Then he laid on the bed and went to sleep. Seto found him and laid down next to him and he started to cry. "If there is a God in heaven, please hear my plea. Help me to help Joey to be able to get over the loss of his father and help us to get Serenity over it too." Then Seto fell asleep next to Joey with him in his arms.

Serenity was trying to figure out how to begin writing a letter to her father. She walked down the stairs and when she got to the arcadia doors, she opened them and went out into the back yard. She walked around for awhile and then she spotted Roland and went over and when he saw her he smiled at her. "What brings you out here?" Roland asked her. She got tears in her eyes and he held out his arms and she went to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm suppose to write a letter to my father, and I don't know how." She cried. Roland walked her over to one of the tables and sat her down. "Alright, lets figure out what you want to say and then maybe it will give you an idea as to what to say" He told her. She wiped her face and said, "I guess I want to ask him why he left us," she said. Roland carried a small tablet so he could write down things that needed to be done around the Estate, and he brought it out and gave her a pen. She took the pen and jotted down, "Dear Daddy, It's me Serenity and I want to ask you a question. Why, did you leave me and Joey? I miss you so and sometimes I don't want to be here without you. Is mommy with you and is Solomon here too. Is heaven as beautiful as you said it would be? She wiped the tears from her face and continued, would it be alright if I come to be with you and mommy?" Then she stopped and put her head down on the table and started crying really hard. Roland took the pen away and picked her up and held her in his arms and started humming the same song and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Roland bowed her head and said, "Listen if you are really up there, please help me make it easier for this little lady to deal with the terrible loss of her father. She is teetering on the edge and I don't want her to fall over. I need help and I'm asking for her, so please send something that I can use to help heal her." He had tears running down his face and he was crying harder then he ever had. Roland carried Serenity to her room and laid her on the bed. He softly kissed her cheek and left the room He went to his own room and turned off the lights and closed his eyes and fell to sleep. Something very strange happen that night, it was like the heavens allowed five very beautiful orbs to leave heaven and travel to earth.

The orbs entered the home of Seto Kaiba and raced up to the room of Yugi, Joey and Serenity. In Yugi's room three of the orbs floated around his bed as if giving him love and understanding as to why things happed as they do. Yami opened his eyes and witnessed the bright orbs and closed his eyes again but he had a smile on his face as if he knew that Yugi would be better. The two other orbs each went to Joey's room and there they did the same for Joey as they did for Yugi. As they floated around his bed, the orbs sent love and understanding to him also. Then the two orbs went to Serenity's room and they seemed to float closer to her then they others did. The orbs glowed brightly and seem to make Serenity glow also. It was almost like they were the Guardian Angels to Yugi, Joey and Serenity and they were making sure that each of them would be alright. Then the orbs left and floated towards the heavens again. "It is said that each of us have Guardian Angels and I really do believe that it is true. I also believe that if you talk to those who have departed from us, they will hear you and they even find a way to let us know that they have heard us."

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The next morning, both Yami and Seto could feel a difference in the house. There seemed to be a aura of tranquility, like something or someone had changed things for the better. Joey woke first and he looked at Seto and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked Joey as he kissed him. "You're not going to believe me, but what I'm about to say is the truth. My parents were here last night and they told me that they wanted me to go on with my life and not to grieve myself to death." Seto smiled at him and said "I believe you." Yugi touched Yami's arm and when Yami opened his eyes, Yugi smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked him. "Last night, something happened and I can't explain what it was except this morning I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted from my heart and I want to go back to the Shop and Yugi had to stop and wipe the tears from his face, I want to go home." He told Yami. "Then that's what we'll do" Yami said. Joey and Seto went to Serenity's room to see how she was, as he opened the door Joey felt that something was different. Serenity was sitting in bed and she was looking at the picture of her parents and she was smiling. She looked up and saw her brother and said "Joey mom and dad was here last night and they told me that they wanted me and you to keep living and that someday we would all be together." Joey walked over to the bed and sat down and took his sister in his arms. Joey said "Honey I'm so damn glad that you're better" and then he kissed her and tears were in his eyes when he looked at Seto. "Seto, can you please ask Roland to come here?" Serenity asked him. Seto walked over to the intercom and pushed a button and told "Roland that Serenity would like to see him." Roland came to see what was the matter, and Serenity got out of bed and walked over to Roland and held out her arms and he picked her up. "Thanks for being so good to me these past few weeks" she said and kissed his cheek. Roland had tears running down his face as he said, "honey that's alright I'm just glad that you're going to be alright now." Seto turned to Joey and said, "I need to contact Dr. Faust and let him know what has been happening because I have a feeling that none of you will be needing his help anymore." Serenity looked at her brother and said, "was it the letters?" Joey went over to his sister and said, "maybe it was but again I think it was their love for all of us and they wanted us to carry on so they came here to help us heal." So Yugi, Joey and Serenity were able to go on with their lives knowing that if at anytime something bad would happen to them, they could always close their eyes and talk to their loved ones in heaven.

Yugi did go back and is now running the Shop and Yami is there to help him. Yugi discovered that he loves Yami and that Yami loves him. As Yugi said to Yami "I know that Grandpa is smiling down on us and he is giving us his blessings. Seto has asked Joey to marry him and Joey said "yes" and Serenity is living with them and she has gone back to school where she discovered she wanted to go on to College and study to become a Psycologist and help other young people deal with the loss of a loved one, and Joey, Seto and Roland were so proud of her. Also, Mokuba came home from boarding school and now he and Serenity have started seeing each other and there might even be love on the horizon for them. Roland is still watching over them and each and every night he says a prayer for each of them and as he goes to sleep, he smiles because he knows that they all are on the road to becoming the people they were meant to be……

A/N: I know that writing letters to someone you lost does help. I lost my mother and it nearly killed me and someone suggested that I write to her and it did help. I still write to my mother whenever I'm feeling down or lonely and believe it or not she will touch me some how and I will feel better.

The End………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 for reading and reviewing this story…………..


End file.
